


Honeybee

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: Jamie discovers something sweet about the Doctor.





	Honeybee

Silence filled the console room. Jamie stepped further inside, peering around the piles of tools and discarded wires, but all seemed still. “Doctor? Are ye there?”

The TARDIS shuddered, and a yelp emanated from beneath the console. “Ouch! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.” The Doctor crawled out from within the console base, wires wrapped around his arms. “Oh, hello, Jamie.” He smoothed his hair and shirt down, though the effect was spoilt by the dust and loose wires covering him. “I didn’t hear you come in. Did you want something?”

“No’ really. How’s the TARDIS?” Picking the Doctor’s mug up off the chair, Jamie sat down to survey the damage. “At least it’s stopped making that noise.”

“Yes, I think I’ve identified the problem.” Untangling himself from some of the wires, the Doctor held them up in front of him. “I wonder what these could be for. Pass the flux metre, will you?”

“What one’s the flux metre?”

“The square one with the blue handle.” The Doctor held his hand out, not looking up from the wires. “Thank you.” He glanced down at the tool in his hand, then passed it back to Jamie. “No, no, not _that_ blue handle, the light blue one.”

Jamie sighed, but swapped the tool over dutifully. “What’s wrong with the TARDIS, then?”

“Nothing serious. Just a loose wire in the materialisation circuit stopping us from landing.” The Doctor turned back to the inside of the console, pushing a few wires into the already overstuffed cavity. They sprung out again, and he frowned. “And tidying up a few other things, while I’m at it.”

“Oh.” Only then did Jamie realise he was still holding the Doctor’s mug. He shrugged and took a sip. “Mm. No honey today?”

The Doctor let out a snort of laughter, still occupied with his wires. “What, inside the console?”

“No, in your tea,” Jamie said. “I thought ye normally had honey in it.”

“Just sugar.” The console hissed, sparks skittering across the buttons. “Oh, crumbs. Perhaps I’ll leave that connection alone for now. Does it matter?”

“No’ really.” Jamie took another sip. The Doctor sat up, catching him in the act, and snatched the mug out of his hands. “Hey!”

“You’re welcome to get your own,” the Doctor said mildly. “Just don’t drink mine.” Setting down his mug, he made as if to stretch, but found his arms bound to the console by wires. “Oh, dear. Enough work for now, I think.” He peered up at Jamie curiously. “Why did you think I would have honey in my tea?”

“’Cause ye taste like it,” Jamie said. “And ye drink a lot of tea, so I figured...”

“ _Taste_ like it?” the Doctor echoed incredulously.

“Aye!”

“How do you know what I taste like?”

Jamie’s cheeks reddened. “When I kiss ye, it tastes like honey. And ye smell a bit like honey, too, come tae think of it.”

“Good gracious, do I really?” Jamie nodded. Laughing, the Doctor looked down at himself, as if expecting to find an explanation written on his chest. “How odd.”

“I thought ye just liked honey,” Jamie confessed.

“How fascinating.” The Doctor seemed almost enchanted by the idea. “I taste like honey. How extraordinarily improbable, for me to taste like something from Earth.”

Jamie moved to kneel on the floor in front of him, cupping his face and kissing him softly. “There, just like that,” he said, grinning up at the Doctor. “You’ve never noticed?”

“No, I’d never thought that I might taste like anything.” The Doctor considered it for a moment, stroking his thumb over Jamie’s lips, then leant in to kiss him again. “Mm. Would you like to know what you taste like?”

“Aye, go on.”

The Doctor’s eyes sparked with amusement. “Like you’ve been drinking my tea.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” The Doctor tutted at him. “But if ye will just leave it lying around...”

“You shouldn’t pick up people’s mugs without asking!” Folding his arms, the Doctor _harrumphed_ in mock annoyance. “I can’t sit around watching my tea all the time. I’ve been busy, you know.”

“Very busy, I’m sure.” Jamie’s smile widened. “It suits ye, ye know. Tasting like honey.”

“Does it?”

“Aye. You’re a busy bee.”

The Doctor burst into surprised laughter at that. “Do I buzz around the TARDIS?”

“Sometimes. And ye have been known to go off chasing flowers.” Jamie nodded, pleased with the idea. “That’s what ye are, a wee honeybee.”

The console’s central column lowered a little, and the TARDIS wheezed painfully. Startled, the Doctor flapped his hands and scrambled for his tools, and Jamie ducked away to avoid being hit. “Dear me, she’s trying to land again.”

“Is that bad?” Jamie stared anxiously up at the column.

“Given that half her wires are hanging out, yes.” The Doctor patted the console comfortingly. “I’ll have it sorted out soon enough, don’t you worry.”

“I wasn’t worried.”

“No, but the TARDIS might be.” The Doctor turned the closest bundle of wires over. “Now, where did I put the materialisation circuit wires...”

Shaking his head and smiling fondly, Jamie cupped the Doctor’s face to pull him in for one last kiss. “Ill leave ye to it, then.” He picked up the Doctor’s mug, grinned at him, then took another sip of tea. “Mm. Ye should put honey in, it tastes better that way.”

“You -” The Doctor pulled his mug out of Jamie’s hands, setting it firmly back down on the chair. “You – you tea thief! I’m perfectly happy with sugar, I’ll have you know.”

Laughing, Jamie dodged away from his gentle slaps. “Hey, hey.” He stood up, and the Doctor stuck his head back inside the console base. “Alright, busy bee, I’ll let ye go back to fixing your hive.”


End file.
